Just a Childrens Game?
by TheKazemaruSiblings
Summary: We're comming for you, join us, become one of thec special children with us. Lock your children away, but treat them good or you might lose them to the other side.


_Just a children's game?_

Midnight: hi this is my first ever fanfiction

13: and hopefully you're last.

Midnight: *seems to ignore and vein pop*this is the result of listening to circle you circle you late at night. Then waking up and being forced to watch Cebbies ,where sang nursery rhymes and played games.

13: you're so weird. I bet it crap

NJ: langue

13: *whispers*polish, English

Midnight: yeah can it! *shaking her fist*

13: Make me

Midnight: Ok *duck tapes her mouth ties in chains*

13: mmmmmmmmmmmm*wriggling in her chains*

NJ: what kind of name is Midnight?

Midnight: it's because I am happier at night time then day time and I think better at night and I always up past midnight.

Baby: let start the story

Everyone: Baby spoke J

Midnight: wait, where my ice cream machine Gun gone

Kogure: ushishishishi *holding the Gun*

Midnight: little sis can you do the disclaimer for me while I kill Kogure *snatches the Gun* you're soooooooooo dead Kogure

NJ: Ok. Midnight does not own Inazuma eleven or the charters except the unnamed child which is her

Midnight: arggggggggggggggggg get back here *chases Kogure while shooting ice cream everywhere

Kogure: bahhhhh someone help me! *running*

* * *

><p>There once was town were there was a little school house. The children of the first and second grade were excited one of the sixth graders was going to tell them a special story. The bell rang throughout the school.<p>

"It's time for the story; my cousin said it's going to be great one." Exclaimed an excited girl she had purple hair and sparkling blue eyes. Her name was Kudou Fuyuka.

A young boy with blue hair, orange eyes and elf like ears rolled his eyes, folded his arms and told her "I bet rubbish so I wouldn't get my hopes if I were you ushishishishi."

"Just leave her alone" Said Toramaru who had black spiky hair and black eyes.

Kogure growled. Then held up a spade and giggled.

All the first and second graders ran into the playground and gather around the sixth grader.

"Are you ready to be scared" Said the sixth grader nobody knew her name and nobody cared

A little girl sat in her room her face was red puffy and wet her family had gave her eldest daughter away to a cruel woman who wanted to punshish her for nothing and make her miserable. Now you would say her family never hated her. You're wrong they never wanted her. They thought she was a burden. The woman locked her in a cupboard and made it dark. The little girl was very unhappy. The next Moring they found her bed empty.

Shirou Fubki was also a very unhappy little boy his parents and his brother had all died when avalanche. Shirou was going to bed he was alone, and dark. Two things he hated. The next Moring he bed was empty.

Now little Endo Mamoru was sad his only playmate and sister had been sent away and he was quite sad. He had no one and he was scared he'll be sent away to. That night Mamoru in his dreams saw darkness he was frighten when he saw two children. Yet they didn't seem like ordinary children. They were more beautiful more pale and they looked transparent and not there. Mamoru saw his sister expect it didn't look like her. The girl had little black ringlets, dark skin. The boy next to her (Shirou) had short spiky grey hair, blue grey eyes. They were both was dress from head to toe in pure white. The colour of innocence the dream ended. There walking out from the shadows. Holding hands.

"Sister" cried little Mamoru sitting up bolt straight

"Mamoru I know you're sad but we can make you happy. I been sad for years now but now I'm happier than ever." Said the girl her voice was cold. She was wearing a white dress that was just above the knees. She had white shoes and wore a white ribbon in her hair.

"You'll never be lonely again, we can play together forever and we'll be friends forever and ever. Said the boy, like the girl his voice was cold and he was wearing a white T- shirt and white jeans. His smile didn't seem right. "take our hands and we can play forever.

The two children's eyes flashed and Mamoru shakily took the children's hands.

"Yay lets play" the girl exclaimed. "Sit in the middle of the floor and we'll circle you singing ring-a-roses the 2nd time we sing take at the end take our hands and we fall down.

_Ring around the rosies,_

_Pocket full of posies,_

_Atissue atissue _

_We will fall down _

_Ring around the rosies_

_Pocket full posies,_

_Atissue atissue _

_We all fall DOWN_

They were too fast for Mamoru to scream! The children's laughter filled the room.

All that was left was… his bones

The next night the children visited a boy named Gouenji. Now his mum and little sister had just died and he was sad very sad his dad spent a lot of time away from home. Now the dream was same as Endo except he was in it himself. When Shirou Fubki said we can be friends forever. He added "can't we Endo?" Then he joined them when they played ring a round the rosies. In the Moring all they found was bones. The next night Gouenji joined them. Many more children joined them... The children would see a dream then the two would appear and then from the shadows emerged the others. The little children would play there game. The next morning the only remains were there Bones. There was a brother sister Kidou and Haruna now they were sleeping together to keep each other safe but the children arrived there were so many kids but so little space to fit them. But they fitted. They stared there ghostly song:

_Ring around the rosies,_

_Pocket full of posies,_

_Atissue atissue _

_We will fall down _

_Ring around the rosies_

_Pocket full posies,_

_Atissue atissue _

_We all fall DOWN._

On the last line they the girl and Shirou Fubki each grabbed one of the siblings hands and the siblings held there hands together. The two children pulled them closer together and bit their necks and killed them. The children clothes turned blood red. There faces became deformed and dark "Dinner" called the girl "today we have seconds." The dark children smiled and ripped the flesh off of the children and then disappeared into the shadows. Fubki said "let play again tomorrow night".

Nearly all the first and second grade were shaking except Kogure who had just put mustard down Toramaru pants "That was LAME" he called out. But his hands were really shaking. "Fine don't believe me. But did you know that Endo, Gouenji, Kidou and Haruna went to our school. And for those who don't believe it was nice knowing you. That same day they looked though the school for proof they found all those children names in a paper and said all that was left was there bones.

That the children visited Kogure, the girl leading them was none other than "you're the sixth grader who told the story" Kogure was never listen to and again all they found was his bones. The children searched for even happy kids. So if you ever met them the last word you'll here going to be

_We all fall DOWN_

And many giggles.


End file.
